


Dream

by brubsk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War Fix It, Hurt Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brubsk/pseuds/brubsk
Summary: "Tony gostava do soldado e havia encontrado no loiro algo que nunca imaginou que teria: um amigo. Eles eram completos opostos, claro, mas funcionavam. De alguma forma que nem mesmo a inteligência mais apurada conseguia entender e explicar, os dois conseguiam conviver e ter uma amizade verdadeira."inspirada na música de mesmo nome do One Republic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Num geral, eu não sou muito fã do Tony/Homem de Ferro, mas eu escutei essa música, fiquei inspirada e tentei enxergar as coisas sob a perspectiva dele - com um pequeno plot twits no fim porque eu posso não ser fã do Tony, mas meu coração dá uma palpitadinha por Stony, apesar de tudo.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem!

_In my dark days and night_

_It might've been just a dream_

**2015**

Aquela sala inteira era um caos, e ele tinha muitas dúvidas sobre a quantidade de experimentos que estavam ocorrendo ali. Haviam robôs, um dos animais que haviam derrotado durante a invasão dos Chitauri e, um pouco mais a frente, o objetivo de toda a missão: o cetro. Tony se aproximou cautelosamente, seus olhos se movendo rapidamente enquanto tentava absorver a quantidade de informações que estavam a seu dispor. Rapidamente, avisou a Thor sobre o paradeiro do cetro, e estava se preparando para pegá-lo quando algo mudou.

Tony sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar e num piscar de olhos, literalmente, tudo ao seu redor mudou. Ele não estava mais na sala secreta, frente a frente com o cetro. Não, o cenário agora era extremamente caótico e desesperador. Ele andou lentamente em direção a uma pilha, um olhar mais atento logo lhe indicando que os corpos caídos não eram de meros civis somente, mas todo o time de Vingadores estava ali. Hulk estava no alto, flechas fincadas em suas costas e o corpo enfraquecendo a cada segundo que passava. O escudo de Steve estava destruído e ele logo encontrou o dono, num estado tão fragilizado quanto o escudo que tantas vezes lhe protegera. Natasha estava pálida e não havia qualquer emoção passando por seus olhos, Clint não estava muito distante, ainda segurando seu arco e flecha, preparado para o último ataque que nunca veio... Todos estavam ali, incluindo alguns agentes que ele não fazia ideia de quem eram.

Quando se aproximou para conferir a pulsação de Steve, sentiu o coração se acelerar devido à movimentação repentina do soldado, que gastou seu último fôlego para apontar aquilo que Tony já sabia no fundo de sua mente: ele podia, _e devia_ ter salvado eles. Era seu maior fracasso, não ter feito o suficiente para salvar aqueles que por muitos anos vinham sendo uma base e um conforto para ele, mesmo que o engenheiro não conseguisse reconhecer ainda. Ao longe, ele viu o buraco que levava à terra e os Chitauri se movendo para dominá-la, assim como haviam tentado anos antes.

Então tudo acabou. Tony piscou e estava de volta ao laboratório, seu corpo ainda gelado e as imagens ainda fixadas em sua mente. Era algo que nem em um milhão de anos ele iria esquecer. E Tony percebeu ali, naquele momento, que não pouparia esforços para salvar não apenas a Terra, mas aquela equipe que havia se prontificado a protege-la.

_In these dark days and night_

_I'll be more than what you see_

**2016**

Quem quer que tenha dito que o tempo melhorava tudo, e fazia tudo sumir, certamente não havia passado pelos terrores que Tony Stark havia passado. O engenheiro vestia uma máscara perfeita que impedia qualquer um de ver o que se passava por dentro. Ele ainda tinha pesadelos à noite devido ao ataque da garota Maximoff, e as cenas só pareciam ficar cada vez mais piores. Depois do fracasso que fora Ultron, ele não conseguia deixar de sentir que aquele cenário se tornava cada vez mais real e possível. Tony odiava fracassar, havia sido criado para o sucesso, para a prosperidade. Fracasso não era uma palavra que existia na mansão Stark.

Não ajudava em nada a presença constante de Steve em sua vida, o lembrete do maior sucesso de seu pai, o experimento que tinha tudo para falhar, mas que funcionara com perfeita excelência. Apesar desse constante lembrete, Tony gostava do soldado e havia encontrado no loiro algo que nunca imaginou que teria: um amigo. Eles eram completos opostos, claro, mas funcionavam. De alguma forma que nem mesmo a inteligência mais apurada conseguia entender e explicar, os dois conseguiam conviver e ter uma amizade verdadeira.

Eles tinham suas diferenças, claro, e tudo se tornou ainda mais claro com os Acordos. Tony era a favor, Steve contra. E o soldado tinha bons argumentos, mas a consciência e a culpa que o engenheiro sentia não o permitia enxergar o lado que o loiro mostrava. E tudo só piorou quando o inesperado aconteceu: Bucky voltou. Tony nunca havia imaginado que um dia teria que lutar contra um fantasma. Ele sabia da existência de Barnes, claro, mas sempre o viu apenas como uma memória distante, nunca levando em conta a ameaça que o sargento poderia ser. E foi ali que Tony viu seu pesadelo começando a se tornar realidade.

Ele se viu frente a frente de Steve. Ele viu a determinação nos olhos azuis do soldado. E ele _sabia_ que nada que falasse iria fazer com que o loiro desistisse daquele plano que Tony só podia considerar suicida. Ele achava Steve um ingrato por fazer pouco caso do esforço que o engenheiro havia feito para que eles não sofressem uma pena mais pesada e severa. Mas ao mesmo tempo não estava tão surpreso, se Steve reagisse diferente àquilo, ai sim ele concordaria que o amigo precisava passar por uma avaliação psicológica.

Lutar contra Steve era algo que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça. Sempre imaginara que lutaria _com_ ele, mas ali estavam em times opostos lutando por algo que nem mesmo Tony colocava muita fé. Ele já pensava em formas de contornar os Acordos e fazer tudo funcionar de forma que os Vingadores não perdessem totalmente o controle, mas não podia mostrar sinais de rebeldia ainda. Precisava ganhar certa confiança, mas como ele faria Steve perceber isso e concordar? Bem, qualquer chance foi pro lixo devido aos inúmeros erros que Tony cometera ao tentar fazer a coisa certa. Talvez estivesse na hora dele aceitar que não importasse o quanto ele tentasse, nunca seria Steve e ele nunca conseguiria agir de forma tão altruísta quanto o soldado.

Ele lutava contra amigos e não conseguia se imaginar ganhando. A cada soco, uma nova reviravolta e, de repente, ali estava ele encarando a verdade que Steve tanto tentara lhe mostrar. Barnes não era um inimigo, afinal, não dos outros porque em instantes Tony se viu desejando a cabeça do soldado invernal.

Ver aquele vídeo fora doloroso e ele se viu voltando no tempo, revivendo a dor que fora descobrir sobre a morte de seus pais. Aquela dor só se intensificou quando ele viu _como_ tal morte ocorrera. Com seu pai, não lhe fora tão surpreendente, mas ao ver Barnes contornando o carro para estrangular sua mãe, Tony perdera qualquer sentido de razão, certo e errado. Ele só enxergava vermelho, e só queria fazer com Barnes o que ele havia feito com sua mãe. Aquilo não traria Maria de volta, e uma voz lá no fundo concordava com Steve sobre aquele não ser o Barnes que agora estava na frente dele. Mas Tony não se importa.

\- Ele matou minha mãe.

No futuro, se voltasse naquele momento, até mesmo Tony se surpreenderia com a frieza no seu tom, com a quantidade de raiva e desgosto que havia conseguido expressar em uma simples frase. Mas naquele momento ele só sentia aquilo tudo e seus socos não eram fortes o suficiente para extravasar aquele turbilhão de emoções que ele sentia. Sua raiva e desgosto só aumentaram quando Steve decidiu intervir, protegendo o amigo de infância e ainda tentando colocar alguma razão na mente de Tony. Mas o engenheiro não queria razão, ele não queria parar e pensar no passado conturbado de Barnes. Ele havia matado sua mãe, lavagem cerebral ou não, ainda foram as ações dele que o fizeram perder uma das mulheres que ele mais amou em sua vida.

A luta logo ficou só entre ele e Steve, com Barnes jogado de lado e só observando. Steve não era o culpado direto, mas fora cúmplice. Ele sabia e nunca se dera ao trabalho de contar para Tony, de explicar o que vinha acontecendo. Ao contrário, Steve escolheu ficar calado, lidar com a situação do jeito dele. O senhor certinho de repente não era mais aquele exemplo e Tony se convencia de que seu pai ficaria enojado diante aquele novo lado de Rogers que eles começavam a conhecer.

Foi tudo rápido demais, tentando encontrar um padrão de lutas do soldado para poder lutar com ele de forma mais justa, Tony de repente estava no chão e Steve sobre ele. Os olhos azuis do soldado diziam que ele iria até o fim para defender seu amigo, para fazer o moreno entender que Bucky era uma vítima assim como os pais do engenheiro foram. Tony sabia que ali só havia um cenário, e por isso sequer tentou lutar quando Steve ergueu o escudo, pronto para lhe dar o golpe final, simplesmente fechando os olhos e esperando.

Mas o golpe nunca veio. Seus olhos se abriram ao perceber a demora e ele de repente se viu em um lugar diferente. Tony sentou-se rapidamente e olhou ao redor, o ataque de pânico rapidamente surgindo e fazendo sua respiração ficar ofegante. Ele não fazia ideia de onde estava e ao fundo ele ouvia algo que parecia imitar os seus batimentos cardíacos, o barulho era infernal. Então outro se fez ouvir e ele olhou em direção à porta.

Steve vinha correndo, derrapando quando parou de repente para entrar no quarto. A preocupação visível não apenas nos olhos azuis, mas em toda sua expressão facial e corporal. Ele se aproximou cautelosamente de um Tony em pânico, com olhos arregalados e a respiração ofegante, o bipe do monitor mostrando o quão acelerado estavam os batimentos do engenheiro. Steve ergueu as mãos como se mostrasse a ele que não havia o que temer.

\- Tony – a voz dele ecoou e o engenheiro sentiu uma onda de calma começar a se espalhar por seu corpo. – Você está bem?

\- O que... – Sua mente estava a mil por hora e ele não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Eram tantas perguntas e dúvidas. – O que aconteceu?

\- Está tudo bem... Você esteve ausente por alguns dias – disse Steve, o tom calmo enquanto ele se sentava de frente para o engenheiro na ponta da maca que o moreno ocupava. – Wanda te acertou com muita força no aeroporto e você apagou.

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Steve queria mesmo que ele acreditasse que tudo o que ele havia acabado de presenciar fora um simples sonho? Nada daquilo fora real? Barnes não havia matado seus pais? Steve não havia desistido da amizade deles para defender o soldado? Ao longe ele ouvia o loiro explicando tudo o que havia acontecido, mas a única coisa que Tony conseguia pensar era que nada fora real e tudo estava bem. As palavras que ele e Steve haviam trocado em seu aparente sono ainda estavam fortes em sua mente, e aquilo havia doído, mas agora aos poucos aquela dor havia sumido. Não apenas Bucky era o amigo de Steve, mas Tony ainda carregava esse título também.

Havia sido apenas um sonho.

_In my dark there's a light_

_It might've been just a dream_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado!
> 
> Se você é fã de Stony assim como eu, por favor, da uma checada na minha outra fic, Superdads, que tem todos os tipos de fofura com eles e os filhos deles.
> 
> Além disso, sinta-se à vontade para deixar uns kudos/comentários, esses também fazem meu coração dar uma palpitada.
> 
> beijos 💙


End file.
